A Memoir to the Wild One
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Tobias has never been seen. He has been invisible but do you really know Tobias as he is? Have you ever taken the time to know what he thinks on life? You never did and now you have a choice of knowing. One-Shot.


**The Story of The Wild One**

**This story is placed as a fanfiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball".**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now this is a story I'm doing on my iPod and I'm here to say that my computer is busted and I'm sorry for the delay of I Killed Penn Fitzgerald. But I'm happy to say that it will be released on December 12 along with my one-shot Christmas story "Maybe this Christmas". I tell you I haven't been proud of such part story like this one and also, in honor of "The Station", I want you to leave me 3 story ideas for what you like to read of those characters and the best will get picked. Enjoy.**

****Now I know what you're thinking. Yes I do. You wan. To know how I am. Well my name is Tobias. I'm you're jock and I'm pretty good but many people don't see it. I don't blame them for thinking that and I shouldn't. It killed me that Gumball and Penny make a cute couple. Though people don't really know what I, Tobias, go through. You ever wonder why I wear wrist bands? No, of course not. You happen to see the weird hooligan that does crazy things. Why I wear that is because I cut my wrist. Yeah that's right. I cut myself, I'm a cutter. I've always been but with so little attention and anyone to see my pain, it isn't a fun sight. I wish I was Gumball. He has it easy for him, he likes a girl and she likes him.

It killed me. It really did to see that I like her but she doesn't like me. You know? Of course not. You'd rather focus on Darwin, or Carrie, or Tina, or even Jamie. It's not easy for me. Sometimes I go to my closet and hope to suffocate myself while crying. You don't believe me because you'd see a bad boy. Yeah, a jerk, maybe. But did it ever cross your mind that maybe I'm not like that? Huh? No you just judge and judge. Never take MY feelings into consideration. Believe me, I look like a jerk but I'm actually a victim of a bully. Who exactly? You. I'm always bullied by your goddam judgment.

People only bleed when they feel pain? Well I must be dead from the amount of blood loss I lose in about one hour. It's not my choice to be a jerk but that's how the world treats me. Through sometimes I look in a mirror and kiss myself there. Why? Because my mom is sure as hell ain't gonna give me one. My parents are always busy and never have time for me. Even my sister, Rachel, had better things to do. It kills me inside to see how much pain I've indorse and how much you don't know about me. Wanna know something? No you don't.

I'm 12 years old and you barely even give a damn about me. Well guess what, I'm always you're last choice of anything. If you'd had a list of favorite people you put me in last, just to run it in my face. Can I ask you something? What do you wanna be when you grow up? That's a rhetorical question. Why? Because no one ever said that to me. And why should they? I don't have an answer. I've always dreamed that one day I'd be known for something but for what? I'm a loser, I call myself a jock and I don't even believe it. Can I say I love you? No because you would struck me down and beat me to a lower level.

Wanna know something weird? Yeah I'll tell you. I like Gumball. There, I said it. In what way? I'm not sure. I await for him to ask me if we can hangout. Though that day never comes. Sometimes I feel like hitting him but for some weird reason, I feel like hugging him and telling him I want to be with him. Weird and strange, right? Don't get me wrong I got nothing against homosexuality and the idea of me being one. It's just that, well...who can I be with? I know I can't be with Gumball since he likes Penny and she likes him. I like them both but Penny was just an excuse to get closer to Gumball. Know what I mean?

Of course you don't. You never even knew these things about me. Well since I'm just ranting about my life in such ways of secrets being told, I guess I can tell you a story. Beware, I like sayIng that. My story is just simple but I guess you could easily forget wager my point of state is, but lets just say that this can at least make you give me a chance. A chance for you to let me have something to show. So shall we get to our story? Of course we can but let's say I'm not the same kind of person you'd expect to tell such a story.

It begins with me, on a Friday morning. I woke up and did nothing special. I went over and got my headband but never my wristbands. I ALWAYS wear them. NEVER forget that. I walked downstairs and saw my parents, bust as ever. I went over and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal. As I eat with my trusty "silver" spoon, cause my parents are "loaded", Rachel comes in and just grabs her backpack and gets her cellphone and walks out to school. She's anorexic. Don't ask why but all, and I mean ALL teen girls want to be skinny. I never knew why.

Girls can be so stupid. Why? They always go wwith some knucklehead and he treats her like crap and says he's a sweet guy on the inside. My rear butt he is. Also he cheats on them with someone who has bigger "you know" and she doesn't even try. She wonders why does this happen to her. That idiot should know that any skinny girl can be replaced but are too STUPID. Though they are so dumb that they can't realize it but the boy who has always been there for her was suppose to be her boyfriend. Though their brains haven't fully developed to understand "true" love. What a joke.

Though with guys it's always about video games or sports or some other dumb thing. Why are the teen generation "so" idiotic? Am I the only one who sees this happening? Well many problems occur but this just can't keep going without one person knowing this. Luckily, I'm Elmore Junior High's only hope for that. Their only hope for them from becoming idiots in high school and making the wrong decisions. Why does fate mock me in such ways?

After breakfast I backed my bags and went to the school bus. I sat in the middle, either left or right side. Today was right and right was my lucky side. As I wait for the bus to get me to school I saw Gumball waking in with Darwin and Anais. This time they walked in to go in the back. As they past me, I went over to check out Gumball's butt. It gave me cold and hot chills. Why do I torture myself like this? Starring at his butt, those round, blue cheeks. Oh this just confused me to see that. Yet it gave me " unwanted" desire. I just wanted to hug him so I can feel those buttocks.

They just gave me an urge. I don't know what or why I have these urges but boy did I wanted to be Gumball's "close" friend. If only he let me. As we rode we picked up Penny Fitzgerald. She was young but soon she would turn into a nagging machine a cheer squad. God I hope that she would stay like that but no he just like usIng us, the world, for his soap opera. You know that every time she comes, Gumball would say hi to her in a cute but pathetic way and she would hi back. Am I invisible? Don't I get a hi now and then? I guess I don't.

Later on, we stopped at our destination. Elmore Junior High. What a load. This just isn't happening to me but hey I sat on the right side so it had to be a good day. After a couple of hours, listening to a teacher like Miss Simian. Boy did she hated us. I mean HATED US. Teachers may dislike students from time to time but she just H-A-T-E, hate us. She would always tell at us, give us quizzes and so much tests. I guess her idea of fun was torturing us. Jeez, was she a pain in the behind. Though it was worth it to see Gumball.

She hated Gumball the most. There's one good thing about that. She would put up a very, and I mean VERY, hard problem up on the board And she'd always pick Gumball. My advantage? I get to check his behind and stare at it ALL day. Uh, you would like to see. So, perfect. If there's a "Best Butt" award I'd vote for him and he would win. It was so good and bet hard to describe but I can be descriptive.

His butt was blue, it was a match for two circles to collide and make one good looking butt. I can say that his "slender" figure allows his body to look ravishing and make his butt look like the main event. I'd wish he was a girl so I can date and call him my fair lady. Just the thought of getting close to his right an left cheek, just killed me. Oh did it ever. I just wanted to get a hug and have one of those dramatic moments where the livers hug and make up and Gumball would have his hands around my neck and I would have mine on his back, slowly going to behind.

I'd lose it if I ever get the chance to feel those blue, round, slender bod, hot, Gumball Watterson...What am I thinking though? That will never happen and I don't even know if I'm attractive to him or not or it just being lust. Why do I to true myself. Later on, Miss Simian gave the test results back early and I got a B. that's a first. Then I heard something that caught my attention. "An F! Miss Simian these answers are right!" That was from Gumball. He handed her the paper and she said that 12 times 12 isn't 144.

I checked my answers and saw that I got it correct for it. 12 X 12 = 144. It was right. She said she wouldn't recheck it. I didn't what happen but I just couldn't take it. "Miss Simian 12 times 12 IS 144. I know because I got that answer right." I went over there and gave her my paper and she looked and she realized her mistake. She ended up giving him an A. I was SO proud of Gumball. After school he told me if it wasn't for me I wouldn't have been able to pass Gumball. I swear I wanted to cry for that. I felt special for that but he ended up giving me a hug.

I-I could t believe i. I GOT A HUG FROM GUMBALL WATTERSON! I felt warm and so cuddled up into Gumball's arms. I wanted to touch his butt. I wanted to, I really did, but couldn't. I felt it would ruin the moment. After the hug I went home. I felt like I missed a shot from touching his butt. Though it wasn't all bad. I got a hug from him and that count. I know what you're thinking. You think I'm a flit. But I am not! Just happen to be feeling more platonic to Gumball then usual.

I exited the bus and went home. There I saw at the door my parents They looked concerned, but that's a first. They told me that they wanted to have a serious talk with me. I went in and we sat in the couch and they talked to me in a serious voice. "Now Tobias. I meant you to know that you're our son and nothing's gonna change that." I didn't gave a damn. "But we feel we have to come clean with you and be honest with you." What are they trying to get off at? Is this church or the confession stand? "Tobias...you're adopted."...I couldn't believe it.

You think that's something dumb to toy with? It felt like I was betrayed this whole time. This hit me harder then the fact that I was a puff ball and insist even know what the heck am I. I felt like dying. I ran out the door. My parents tried to stop me but I just ran and ran. I never stopped running. I started to have tears come out of my eyes. I stopped when I realized that I went too far and couldn't tell where I was at. I couldn't recognize anything. I was lost.

As I decided to walk along the sidewalk and hoped to find my way back. It started to get dark and it scared me. As I walked a car pasted me and the next thing I knew, it crashed. I was thinking that maybe I should have statues home with my fake parents. I didn't understand how I could be adopted. It took me off guard and this was something I could live with if it was a secret. I felt like giving up on life. Though I kept walking and walking and then I was next to a house. It was too dark to see who's and I saw the TV on so I went over and knocked on the door.

I waited for a response and I couldn't believe what happened next. It was Gumball. "What are you doing Tobias?" I was nervous and couldn't talk straight. "I-I just want, uh, to know if I can, can use your...phone." They let me use their phone and I decided to call my parents but no one answered. I was stuck and told Gumball what happened. you wouldn't believe what happened next. He asked his parents if I, Tobias, could stay for the night. I felt like doing something for him. They said yes and he said I could sleep in his room.

I went and saw Darwin asleep. I guess Gumball was watching some TV late at night. He went to his PJs and I got to see his back. It was as slim as I could imagine. God, thank you. He said if I needed anything. I was too busy checking his back. I said no and he said I could sleep on his top bunk since no one slept there. I climbed up and tucked myself to sleep. Gumball said good night to me and I said good night to him. I slept like it was nothing.

Though it became hard for me. I was sleeping in his house but I was too scared at what my parents were gonna do to me. Though I looked down and saw Gumball sleeping. He slept like a baby. Though I ended up sleeping just fine. I woke up to a happy morning. I walked over and saw that Gumball an Darwin were playing outside. I really want to have some stone with Gumball but I want it to be with JUST Gumball.

I left like it was nothing and for some reason as I walked I wanted to sleep again. I went to look for a place to sleep. I decided to just sleep while leaning on a wall. Weird I know but I just wanted to sleep. I woke up and saw that it was night already but was messed up was that I was sleeping in the wall to the garage of my HOUSE. Boy, did I feel stupid. I went in and saw my parents sleeping on the couch with my sister. They were watching home made movies of me. Why?

Then I heard Rachel mumbling and the. She dropped something on the floor. I went over to check what it was and it messed me up. It was my wristbands and I wasn't wearing mine. I never take them off. I started to feel sick and then something ticked. I started to hear car noises and before I knew it I was back at the scene to the car that crashed. I didn't know how that happened but when I walked over to see the crash...I saw me. I died in the car crash.

I closed my eyes and hoped this was a dream. It wasn't. I then remembered why Gumball didn't mind seeing his back because I wasn't there nor did he said to his parents if I could stay. It was all in my head. And I thought Gumball cared. I closed my eyes and I wanted to be at my funeral to prove it was real. I opened my eyes and it was. I saw people at my funeral. I couldn't believe it but I saw Gumball and Penny there. Did they care for me or were they there for pity.

I stayed and watched the rest of the funeral and saw everyone leave. It was that easy. I decides that it was my time to go now until I overheard Gumball and Darwin talking about me. I heard Darwin asking why they came and I couldn't believe what Gumball said. "Tobias was our friend. Like it or not he was still a part of our lives. I grabbed Gumball but he just went passed me. It was strange you know? I decides to fade away. I did and after that I was recapping my final moments to you.

It's really something that the human mind can learn. I hope you got something out of this because I'm gone but I was already, in reality and this event. I wish you my quest. The quest of you finding your reason for living. I couldn't find it but can you?

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off. **

**The characters involved and seething belong to Cartoon Network. (C) 2011**

**The plot belongs to Z Group Production/Network (C) 2012**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
